Why Isn't Pain Fleeting?
by She Can't Find Me Now
Summary: Deidara has a rough life, no friends, harsh words, and daily beatings...until things take a turn for the better...Possibly. YAOI Rated T because of Hidan with his colorful language, some graphic description of dead stuff, and eventual sex. ON HAITUS!
1. Only  The  Begining

_** I do not own Naruto or any**_

_** of the characters...this disclaimer will **_

_** last for the whole series**_

It's gonna happen again , it always does...He comes home and everything explodes , nobody's safe.

*BANG!*

There it is , he's home….There's no use in hiding , he always finds me , always… I hear footsteps come up the stairs , my heart speeds up.

"DEIDARA!"

"C-coming,un!"

"You know what's gonna happen, right?"

"Y-yes,sir,un."

"And do you know why?"

"Y-yes,s-sir,hm."

"Why?" His tone was one of pure amusement , it disgusts me.

"B-because I'm a freak,n-not worthy of l-love,un." Love,what does that feel like?

"That's right." He back hands me and bends down to face level with me. His breath smells highly of pure alcohol. He smiles that sickly smile…he was going to do THAT again….. I hear a loud crack,I felt the punch seconds later.

"Go to your room." He slaps me again then shoves me. I try to move but my body won't comply.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM,DAMMIT!" He punches me in the stomach causing me to cough up about a cupful of blood. I fall on the floor and scramble up the steps to my room. He follows pursuit. I open my door and he shoves me onto my bed.

"P-please,Father,n-no! Please...un!" His smirk faded.

"Let's not go through this again tonight. Strip,now."

"F-father,please,un! D-don't make m-me!" He punches me I fall to the floor again.

"Get up and strip."

"Y-yes,Father,hm." I stripped , much to my displeasure. I look up to see him rubbing himself through his pants. He comes over to me and slips one hand down the band of my boxers,grabbing my small member. Shame,disgust,and self-hate run through every vein in my body.

"Well,not quite there yet but I can still make use of you tonight."

_NO , PLEASE!_

He unzips his pants,takes them off and grabs me by my blond hair. He shoves his whole cock into my mouth,making me gag. He ignores me and continues to pump himself in and out of my mouth. I could feel his dick swell up in pleasure,the salty taste of his fluids already leaking from the head,coating my mouth,choking me more. He pulled himself from my mouth.

"Put your freakish hands to work!" He panted between moans. I had cum leaking from my mouth while wiping it from the corner of my mouth he slaps me.

"Do it!" I put my hands up to his hard member pumping it. His moans filled the room.

"Use those mouths of yours!" I felt sick to my stomach,as always. I forced myself to put his dick inside one of my mouths. I felt like I betrayed them,they didn't do anything,why do they have to do this? Why do _I_ have to do this? I felt his cum leak into the mouth and it gag. I felt it protest but I just forced it in deeper making it choke like I did earlier. I took him out of my mouth and massaged his long member,twisting,finding different ways to pleasure him.

One of the reasons I was shunned and treated like this was my hand-mouths. Why I had no friends,why I was hated,why my mother didn't even talk to me,_ever_. My father only found pleasure in them,any other time he was disgusted. Every time this happens I feel really bad,but if they didn't do it then I would have to and I can't stand it. I sat there listening to his moans that were definitely heard by the other people in the house. My mother wouldn't say anything,my sister was the only one that wasn't scared or disgusted. Sometimes she would try to stand up for me but my mother would cover her moth and drag her to another room for scolding.

"OOOHHH! DEIIDAARRAA!" My stomach cringed and I gagged at the disgust of his pleasure. He gripped my blond locks and intertwined his fingers in them. He let go of my hair and wrapped his arms around my neck and his moans and pants became increasingly louder by each pump or lick that he was given. He was sweating as he was reaching his peek. Finally his member exploded,coating my hands and my chest in his white fluid. He continues to moan loudly recovering from his climax. He zips his pants up and noticed the same thing I did,I was crying. He smashes his fist into my face and I fall completely off of the bed from impact. I fell to the floor not caring to take the fall right and crashing into the floor with a sickening thud.

"STOP CRYING YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH!" Blood spills from my mouth,swallowing about half of it the rest , choking on it. My father comes over to me and begins to kick me over and over,anywhere he can hit , my stomach,my ribs,my back… I ignore the continuous beating I begin to think of what other kids would be doing right now,if this was happening to them… No,I could answer that. They always wore smiles,always running up to their parents when school let out,hugging their moms and dads giving them rides on his shoulders. I was brought out of my thoughts by my fathers loud screams.

"uuuggghh" I moan softly. I'm in so much pain. My ribs are crushed;blood is flowing out of my lungs,spilling out of my mouth. But it doesn't hurt as much as the words do.

'_Freak' 'Worthless' 'Nothing' 'Disgusting' 'Sick' 'Monster' _I've been called all of these my whole life,so I don't understand why it doesn't get any easier.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" His words covered with venom. I stood shakily and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I entered the bathroom I heard him storm to his room and greet my mother in a loving way.

"Sicko,un." I mumbled turning on the shower. I stepped inside and let the hot water soothe my sore muscles and sting the new open wounds. I scrubbed my body free of sweat and his fluids. Then I scrubbed my hair of any dirt,cum,or any other disgusting things like that. I conditioned my hair after I shampooed it again. I cleaned my body twice too. I stepped out of the shower,found a towel,brushed my hair,brushed my teeth,changed into my Pjs and went to my room. I stripped the top layer of covers that were filthy from earlier and climbed into bed. I let sleep creep into my consciousness.

"_Hi!" Two girls shouted and flailed their arms to get my attention._

"_H-hello?" At least they looked like girls from this distance…._

"_Come over here with us! Please?" The back haired girl (An assumption) yelled._

"_W-who are you , un?"_

"_We need your help!" The other girl shouted. (Also an assumption) Deidara ran in their direction but they kept getting further and further away. He kept running for ages until he tripped and fell. Their shouts were unintelligible to Deidara now._

"_What's happening , hm!" Deidara tried to stand but his legs gave way and he collapsed ._

I woke from the same dream I've been having for weeks now. Who were they? Why were they in my dreams? I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to get out of my bed but a wave of pain crashed into me. All of my muscles we sore and I had bruises almost every where,but it wasn't something I couldn't hide with some ignoring of the pain and a jacket. I forced myself out of my bed,tears crawling down my face from pain. I hissed in pain and finally my feet touched the hardwood floor of my attic-like bedroom. It was just an old storm room made into a room for me. It was away from everybody in the house,which is mostly why I live up there. It was only big enough to fit my dresser,bed,desk,and room to walk in between everything. Of course there was room for my father to beat me in the floor,otherwise I would be somewhere else.

"Ouch,ouch,oouuch! Son of a biznitch!" I walked to the full body mirror that my mom had given my little sister but she insisted it go to me. Kurotsuchi was such a nice little girl,always thinking of others before herself,it's been said that we both do. I grabbed my hair brush and combed out some knots before painfully getting dressed. I walked down the steps and saw my family eating breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Father was never up in the mornings,he always slept late. I ate in silence then I ran up the stairs to get my ninja pouch,clay pouch,and leg holster. Kurotsuchi noticed me about to walk out of the door and she told mother she was done and sneaked over to me,right before I left she would always sneak away from the table to hug me goodbye.

"Bye,bro."

"Bye Kurotsuchi,see you later,hm." We hugged and I walked out the door. It was about 7:30ish…..school doesn't start until 8:45 so I had about an hour and fifteen minutes. Once I got there I waited where I usually did,under the Sakura tree. About thirty minutes after I arrived some other people did too. It was some of the few boys that always harassed me and the girls that watched and giggled. 'Why did they do it?' That's a question that I continuously asked myself but could never find a answer.


	2. Na?

School started and as always I sat in homeroom, ignoring their cruel words. The teacher walked in and yelled at us as he always did.

"Listen up! We have new students here today!" Everyone got quiet,everybody liked new kids,they could label and torcher them for the first few weeks until they found friends. Hell, maybe I could try! Nah,I'm sure I couldn't put someone through what I was put through at school….and definitely not at home!

"We have two new girls…..Eien, stand up!" I looked over to a very sad-looking girl…did I look like that? She had turquoise hair, quite an interesting color,actually. Wait,didn't he say that we had _two_ new girls?

"Uhh….I'm sorry, hun ,but what's your name?" I girl with long black hair stood up. Her hair was quite…..poofy? Teased, I think that's what they call it….

"It's Katsu." Katsu, huh? The same thing I say as I make my art….nice. They both sat back down.

"I'm sorry girls,but we have a few people late this morning and those are their seats…I'm sorry but I have to put you with…Deidara." He said my name in disgust…..Why, though? Why?

"We will also have about…eight or so more students leaving this class from a rather cruel joke played on the principal…." Heh, less people to harass me, wonderful, no, really.

"Deidara!" Words drenched in venom again. "Raise your hand so these unlucky ladies know where to sit!" Fuck. If I have to raise my hand then that'll lead to either A) My hand-mouths will be shown or B) My hand-mouths will be shown _and_ my tongues will be shown. Lets hope it's not the latter. I slowly raised my hand and they came over to the back row with me. Thank god! It wasn't the latter! The turquoise-haired one was first to walk over to me.

"Hello,un." She said taking a seat one away from mine.

"Uh, hi…." Then the black haired one came over,she also looked just as depressed as Eien. She nodded her head to me as a form of greeting since her arms were full of books.

"H-hi…hm" I muttered and she turned as she laid her books on the desk next to mine, a brave soul she was. She had quite a bit of make-up on. Eyes fully surrounded by black eye liner,mascara, and black lipstick to add to it. I noticed one thing about them, they were both wearing jackets and jeans. Well Eien had on jeans but Katsu had on those uh….skinny-jeans, anyways the ones that hug the figure of your legs. Guess what…They were black too. But school had just started again, meaning it was hot outside still.

"Hey, Eien, Katsu….Why are you wearing jackets, un?"

"Why are you?" Eien answered/asked.

"…Uh…Never mind, hm." I leaned back to my desk. No way I could let it slip, no way. The day passed slowly until lunch started. I sat at my usual lonely table. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Great…harassing me at lunch.

"Hey, can we sit here?" I looked up to see the new girls.

"Do as you please, wanna ruin your reputation before it starts, fine, hm."

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'." Eien sat next to me while Katsu quietly sat on the other side of me. I don't think I even heard Katsu's voice yet, sure she had said her name in homeroom but I was ignoring everything until I heard the word 'katsu' but even then I didn't listen to what type of voice it came from.

"So, Deidara, Why _are_ you wearing that jacket?" I decided to respond the same way she did earlier.

"Why are you, un?" A ping of some mix of emotions shot through her face. She dropped her head and shadow engulfed her face.

"N-nevermind." Is it possible? I reached for her sleeve and pulled it up,she gasped as did I. She jerked her arm away from me.

"What happened?" I was worried that she was in the same position as I was.

"Why do you care? I don't see you knowing the situation." She hissed. I turned to Katsu and she looked up to me. Her eyes read 'What do you want?'.

"Do you know what happened, un?" She shook her head. Damn! I was hoping for some voice from her.

"Deidara? Why do you sit alone?" Eien asked trying to change the conversation.

"Pretty sure you don't wanna know, hm." I looked up to her.

"Oh, yes I do."

"One of the many reasons I'm alone are these, un." I held out my hands to show her, waiting to be slapped for bringing them close to her. The tongues rolled out and started to wiggle around.

"I-I'm sorry,they have minds of their own, un." I looked away, eyes closed waiting for the brutal hit I was about to earn. I was surprised when she ran her finger on the lips of my left hand-mouth.

"Cool…Why do they shun you for this? It's not all that bad." Wait, 'Cool', is she fucking insane?

"Hey, Katsu?" Eien's voice made her turn her head.

"Tell me if you think these are cool." She showed my hand to Katsu and she nodded. I bent in towards Eien.

"Is she mute or something, un?"

"I don't know, I just met her today." I leaned back.

"Oh, hm."

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Yes, un?" I looked up from my plate.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, hm?"

"_That._"

"That what, un?"

"Your speech thingy, why do you do it?"

"Force of habit,same as me, na. See? There it was, na." I turned to where the bittersweet tone was coming from. Oh. My. God. Katsu can talk!

"Yes, I know, na, I can talk…whoopty…fucking…doo..."

"We thought you were-"

"Mute (un.) (na.)" We both said, leaving our speech impediments tangled with each other.

"So, now that you're talking…..Why are _you _wearing a jacket."

"Wanna know, na?" We nodded.

"Too bad, he'd get arrested." She just slipped! It's happening to her! I hope she knows she slipped. I looked over to her and she had a hand clasped over her mouth, a look of shock on her face. She sprinted away, her giant, heavy boots pounding the floor.

"I think she went to the bathroom, I'll be back." Eien ran to catch up to her.

~KATSU'S P.O.V.~

_Please! Not now!_

I still had my hand over my mouth, I busted in the girls bathroom. Luckily nobody was in there. I can't make it to the toilets…sinks gonna have to do…I took my hand away from my mouth and blood spilled out. I coughed up more. Damn him!

"K-Katsu?" Eien had cared enough to follow me. I looked over to her blood trickling down the corners of my mouth.

"What happened to you?"

"N-nothing, na." I looked down into the blood covered sink.

"Yeah, nothing happened and you're coughing up blood in the sink of the girls bathroom at your new school." She walked over to me and held my hair back when I coughed more of that crimson liquid up. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my mouth. Eien turned me by my shoulders to face her.

"What the hell happened? " She demanded.

"My father…drunk…..beat me…..knocked out…..woke up…..went to school….coughed up blood, na…" When I thought back to last night's events I could only mumble a few words.

"So, your father arrived home, drunk and beat you until you passed out. Then you woke up and got ready for school, left the house, came to school, and then the events up until now I know?"

"Y-yes….."

_**Katsu is going through the same thing as Dei…rather sad.**_

_**Reviews are wanted, flames will be turned into monsters and they will eat the one who did it.**_


	3. Why Would I Tell?

"Do you need some type of medical aid?" I walked out of the bathroom,gaining my composure once again. We walked up to Deidara. He was fidgeting impatiently,worried for me. He looked over to us walking towards the table but he decided that he would run up to us and asked me if I was ok.

"Yes,Deidara,I'm fine,na." I looked at him,he was worried. He knew I slipped... I pulled him towards me by his collar and we whispered.

"You know,don't you,na?"

"Yes,I do,un. I'm sure you know about me too,hm."

"Not until just now,when you told me,na."

"Oh,un…" I let go of him and he leaned away from me. The bell rings and we head back to class.

"So,what do you have next?" Eien asked, breaking the silence.

"Art (un.) (na.)" Deidara looked over to me.

"Art is an optional subject…Nobody else comes so I guess it's just us."

"Me too." Eien added. She had also gained her composure and we were walking to the art room. When we entered the room we were greeted by a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Hello,Kurenai-sensei,un."

"Deidara! You brought friends!" Eien and I looked over to the art teacher. Her eyes were more…carefree…than my pale blue ones. She walked up to us and wrapped her arms around our shoulders making me wince in pain and stiffen from fear.

"So,what're your names?"

"Eien."

"Katsu,na." She walked over to Deidara.

"You have such pretty friends,Deidara" He blushed at this. Kurenai-sensei led us to a table and we sat together.

"Today is just a free day,so whatever you can find…use it." We nodded our heads and I pulled out my sketch book. They found things to do and sat back down with me. Deidara looked over to me.

"Spill it,hm." He demanded. I sighed and looked up to him.

"Honestly,Deidara,I doubt you can help…na"

"I understand what you're going through,un." I think it's funny how they think I can believe that they 'know'.

"Of course you do,na." My words were heavily coated in sarcasm. He exhaled deeply. Then he lifted up his shirt and showed so many dark bruises and cuts.

"Oh…my…god…Deidara…na"

"Now,tell me,hm." His voice was still strict.

"Fine…My dad beats me…What else do you want from me,na?" I gripped my pencil tighter the more that I thought of last night's incident.

"What about you,na? Eien…will you tell,na?" She looked over to us.

"Why would I tell? My parents would have to get involved and who knows what they'll do."

"Eien…Y-you too,na?" She nodded and kept her head down. All of us…Wow.

"Yes,but we have to keep these a secret,our parents will probably do something unimaginable…"

"Yeah…un" Deidara started to mold some clay. We finished our day at school pretty quietly. When the bell rung I went to my locker slowly,got my stuff slowly,left the school slowly,walked home slowly,if you don't get the point,I wanted to stall as much as I could. I had to make it home sometime so I walked inside quietly and mumbled a small 'I'm home.'

"You can't honestly think I'll believe you!"

"I was out and she was on the side of the road because her car broke down!"

"Oh,yeah! That's right! Then you brought her home!"

"I was being nice!"

"Yeah,then she tripped,fell,and landed on your dick!"

"What's so wrong with that!"

"I'm your wife dammit!"

"KATSU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Y-yes,sir!" I walked in front of him and he slapped me.

"Don't!" He looked at my mother.

"Yeah! Well your her mother and you don't try to help her!" He began to pound on me until I was on the ground crying. Make-up was running down my face.

"Please stop! Please don't hurt her!"

"No! I can hurt her all I want! You won't stop me! But you try all you can to save our relationship!"

"Why take your anger out on her!"

"She was born for nothing! She has no use!"

"Like hell I don't!" His fist met my stomach and blood spurted out of my mouth.

"You're in no position to start talking! Actually, go to your room and clean yourself up!"

"Yes, sir…" I staggered to my room holding onto different things to keep my balance.

"Why does he do this? It's all for petty reasons…" I mumbled as I bandaged my arm.

~EIEN'S P.O.V.~

"No! Please! Stop!" He just kept beating me,despite my continuous pleading. Blood was all over my clothes,in my hair,on my face. It seemed as if forever passed until he stopped and walked away. I hurried to my room and started to take care of my wounds.

~DEIDARA'S P.O.V.~

His fist slammed into my side causing the breath to be knocked out of me.

"Do ya like that?" His voice was angry.

"No!"

"Too bad!" He pushed me to the ground and began to kick me anywhere his foot could get to. He slammed his foot into me and walked off with three words that I love.

"I'm done tonight." I love this time,when he lands the last blow,gives the last insult. It means I'm done with him until I come home tomorrow. I lay on the floor,unable to move. I fell asleep in the same spot I was beat. I woke the next morning stiff from every thing that happened last night and from staying in one position all night.

"Fuck…got school…wonderful…" I took a shower and did my daily routine then I walked down stairs and ate my breakfast,it was only an apple. I ran upstairs and got my stuff for school and walked back down to meet Kurotsuchi at the door.

"Bye,see you tonight."

"Bye,Kurotsuchi,I love you,un." I kissed her forehead and left the house. I thought I heard her say 'Love you too.' as I walked out the door.

"Hey! Dei!" I looked over to see Eien walking over to me.

"Hey,Eien,what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I live down about six houses and I think Katsu lives in the other direction."

"I do." Katsu's voice scared the shit outta us.

"Don't scare me like that!" I was only about six or seven paces away from my front yard.

"What do you want with my bro?" Kurotsuchi yelled running up to us with kunai in hand.

"Chill,Kurotsuchi,they're my friends." She stopped in mid step.

"Friends?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, I have friends now…go back into the house before mom gets angry." I hugged her and she took off. She didn't close the door all the way so we heard her scolding.

"What were you doing!"

"Dei has friends now! I'm happy for him! Do you wanna go meet them?"

"No! I don't! He doesn't deserve to have friends, he's a monster!"

"You're wrong!" Someone slammed the door and we looked back at each other.

"So, they _do_ think you're a monster…"

"Yeah...lets go,un" We began to walk to the school when a conversation started.

"So,is it both of your parents,na?" I looked over to Katsu.

"Nah,just my dad…my mom never says a word to me,hm."

"Never? Not one single word?"

"Nope,un." I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I actually had a pretty easy night last night…"

"Yeah,me too,un…" We looked over to Katsu.

"Me too… I wish I could get away from it all,na…"

"Yeah me too (un)." I had an idea.

"We _could_ but it'd be extremely dangerous…"

"Tell us." Eien was serious.

"If we could sneak attack our parents and knock them out long enough to escape then we could meet back at the school and work things out there,but we all know that'd probably get us killed…"

"I'm in." Eien stated.

"I'll do it,na." I looked at them dumbfounded.

"I-I wasn't serious…"

"Well,we are (na)." I thought about how risky it would be… If I did it right… _You're gonna die._ And timed it right… _You couldn't._ Then maybe it would work… _It wont work._ Screw you, negative thoughts!

"I'm in,un." _I'm an idiot!_

_**Ooo…Can they do it?**_


	4. Are We Really?

We arrived at school and the day dragged on leaving nothing but my notebook covered in sketches. We met up again and we went to get some lunch when some bastard decided to make my life hard again.

"Hey, transie!" I turned to face an orange haired bastard.

"What do you want, Kimaro?"

"To do this!" His fist met my face and I fell to the ground from impact. I sat up holding my left cheek.

"Hey, na! What was that for, na!" Katsu yelled.

"He's a monster, plain and simple."

"No! It's not plain and simple!" Eien yelled back.

"Why are you even protecting him!"

"We're his friends, na!" They ran over to me, helped me up and we walked away.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"Like I said before, we're your friends, na!" She smiled at me. I smiled back. We walked out to the courtyard and talked about the unrealistic plan.

"Can we all use Fire Ball Jutsu?" Eien asked. We nodded our heads.

"Are you in for your parents deaths?" She added. We both nodded our head viciously. Oh hell yeah!

"Here's what I've been thinking about…We get our things we're gonna need for survival, knock our parents unconscious, leave, set the house on fire using the jutsu, meet back here and escape the village…but most importantly, _Don't_ get caught."

"Seems fair enough, un."

"I'm ready, na."

"Good do you have it all down?" We nodded our heads and the bell rang, the final bell. This was the only day in the year that we got out this early. I don't know and I don't care. We walked home splitting down the paths to our houses.

"Hey! Guys, un! Come back!" Katsu and Eien stopped and ran back over to me.

"What is it, na?" I handed them both a bottle of liquid.

"What's this?" Eien asked whirling it around in its container.

"It's Cloral Hydrate, AKA: Knock out drops."

"And why do you carry these around with you?" Last week I was planning on plotting some revenge but I decided not to…but use them..it'll make our jobs easier."

"Great, just what we needed, na." Katsu said eyeing the bottle with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Kay, but I gotta go, bye!" Eien sprinted off and waved her hand.

"Thanks, Deidara meet ya back later…it was 12:00 AM, right, na? " We passed a note in class to decide the time. We also decided that we wouldn't wait for anyone who didn't make it on time.

"Yeah, bye, un." She walked back to her house and I walked inside mine. I noticed a note from mom on the fridge.

_Honey,_

_I'm dropping Kurotsuchi over at Moms, here's your favorite margarita in a bottle._

_Love ya,_

_Your wifey. _

Great! Easy enough, just pour it into this and he'll be out, I'll only have to kill him. The trip to grandma's was two days so Mother and Kurotsuchi will be safe! Wonderful! I poured the knock out drops and left the kitchen just in time to see Father walking down the stairs.

"I'll deal with you later…I've got a headache." I walked halfway up the stair to hear a pop and the sound of my father chugging the drink laced with the drops. I rushed up to my room and packed everything I'll need for a few days travel and survival. I sealed every thing into an easy to carry scroll when I heard a loud thud. I walked back into the kitchen to find Father unconscious. Yay! Now to raid the house of anything and everything that didn't have to be refrigerated. All kinds of food that they never even let me know we had. I set the house on fire and put a genjutsu to cover it, it seems that it just a house, totally not covered in flames…Noo, not me…never….

I headed over to the courtyard and it was half past eleven, thirty minutes to wait, jittery. Soon enough Eien and Katsu arrived, out of breath from running.

"We'll head to Amegakure, way out of the way from any shinobi that'll try to find us." We headed off, trying not to be caught...well, it was a good plan until...

"Hey! Kids! What're you doing out here in the middle of the night!" We turned around to face a jounin.

_Aw shit!_

"W-we...were taking a walk...un" He eyed us suspiciously and I shifted around nervously.

"Go home, we have had three houses set on fire tonight and the criminals are running around...Wait...DEIDARA!"

"RUN, GUYS, RUN...un!"

"Not without you!" Eien grabbed my wrist and we set off. Other ninja were at our heels and we were running as fast as we could.

"C'mon, Deidara! Run faster, na!" I sped up as fast as I could. They decided to attack us...too bad it was in my own trade... They had paper bombs...I had ART! I stuck mt hands in my pouch and my hands ate the clay.

_C'mon! C'mon! Chew faster!_

Finally my hand-mouths spat out two balls of clay. I molded them into little ants and sent them crawling after our pursuers.

"Guys...I'd speed up if I were you..."

"But why?"

"GO!" I harshly snapped at Eien. They sped up and I figured now was my chance...

"KATSU!" The bombs went off making our pursuers to be turned into a bloodly mist... And that was when my TRUE art came to play...

"WHAT DO YOU NEED, DEIDARA, NA!" Katsu yelled out so that I could hear since there was a fair amout of space between us.

"Nothing, un!" I made my way back to them and we were all heaving breaths that were shallow and fast. We finally got out of the gates and made it to a fairly safe place to rest.

"I'll take first watch, un." My female friends nodded and laid down to sleep, eventually their breaths were steady and were even as they slept. We switched shifts, Katsu was next then Eien. We made the same rotation all through the night so everybody had some rest.

"Eien...Eien...EIEN!"

"Huh? Wah?" Eien sat up and stared into space so we had to wait on her to get ready since we already were. Eien eventually came to the real world and snapped back into herself. We had to fight a TON of ninja that were chaseing us and rouge ninja that were trying to take what little food we had. I decided not to use my art for Eien and Katsu might get caught in the explosions. We had gotten lost A LOT of times until Eien finaly remembered she had a frickin' map THE WHOLE TIME!

"Urg! It's raining!" Katsu and I looked at Eien like she was dumb.

"It's AMEGAKURE (UN!) (NA!)"

"I'm sorry, jeesh!" We found a good sized cave type thing and decided that it would be our place to stay for a while.

"Oh my god….This travel had been soo tiring it's not funny." Eien said while stretching.

"And now we have to find food or we'll starve, na…" I looked over to Katsu, sighing.

"How?"

"Last resort….stealing."

"Great (un.) (na.)" Katsu and I seem to do that a lot, entangling our signature endings like that.

"We have to….as bad as it is..."

"I'm tired, un..."

"You guys can sleep, I'll take first shift, na." Eien and I nodded our heads and greatfuly took the time to rest. Eien and I woke and let Katsu sleep.

*Knock Knock*

A blue haired woman opened the door.

"Hel-" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at me.

"Well, hello…"

"C-could you maybe…..Spare some….F-food for my friends and I, un?" I was pitiful looking being rejected so many times today, drenched…my blonde hair soaked.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is only a small residing place for my mission….I don't have anything…"

"I-I understand, have a good day, ma'am…un" She hesitantly shut the door as I walked away.

_That was the last place, though…_

"Hey! Deidara!" Eien and Katsu waved and ran up to me.

"Hey guys, un." I looked up to them.

"Find anything, un?" They shook their heads and hung their heads looking just as crestfallen as I did.

"Lets go back to the cave thingy and rest up before we go…..steal…." They nodded their heads and we headed back to our 'home' for the moment. I just remembered something….I had a rain coat! I searched for the scroll holding my clothes and found it.

"Hey! I forgot I have a rain coat! (na!)" They rummaged through their stuff and pulled them out. We rested and sent out to get food. I was the distraction and they stole food and sealed as much of it away in scrolls as they could. We also found some marshmallow roasting poles to cook the fish on and fled without getting caught.


	5. Dreams

"Holy *Pant* shit! *Pant*" Eien huffed as we made it back to our 'home'.

"Well, at least we made it…na" Katsu set the scrolls on the floor and we took some fish that we sealed away and started a fire in a fire pit that seemed to be there for a while. We cooked our dinner silently.

"So, guys, are we going to rest up? Do we have enough food for tomorrow?" Eien asked and sat down next to me.

"I'm pretty sure we have enough for the time being…un" They nodded their heads and we got out our sleeping bags then said our goodnights.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, na."

"Goodnight, un" I turned around to sleep on my side.

_I wonder if they're looking for us right now…. Would we be classified as missing nin? I'm guessing at their age, about the same as mine, they had to be at least chunin… Can they make it?…..Can I make it?_

I let sleep into my consciousness and drifted away.

"_Hey! Deidara!" Deidara turned around to face his friends at a far distance._

"_Come over here! We need your help! Please?" Deidara ran to them but they stayed the same distance and Deidara sped up but to no use._

"GAH!" I jerked into an upright position from the dream. It was them…Katsu and Eien that were in my dreams weeks before I knew them…Damn…

"What is it Deidara!" Eien woke to my shout.

"Uh, nothing, I'm fine, un." I stood to make breakfast.

"Are you sure, na? You can talk to us y'know, na." I nodded my head and smiled at them.

"Do you guys have dreams, un?"

"I think it natural to have dreams, Deidara…" I sighed.

"No, not like that…like dreams, hopes, things like that!" The two females looked at each other then nodded to me.

"My dream is to help the children that were treated like us, un, make it so it's never gonna be like that anymore, un!" I was more of a different me, not my usual quiet state. I was more happy and jumpy.

"Yeah, na! That's a great dream!" Katsu smiled and got up from her sitting position. There was such life brought back into her.

"Guys…?"

"Hn?" I replied shortly.

"There's someone here…"

~?'S P.O.V.~

_Shit!_

"Ok, come out before we use force." A little girl with turquoise hair stood pulling a kunai.

_Should I leave or show myself!_

"Ok, person, are you going to show yourself or not!"

_I'm gonna say escape…._

I left and dashed back home.

"That was really _not_ funny!" I huffed when I stepped into the door.

"What wasn't?" I jumped around to the voice.

"Nothing…"

"Riiight…Of course…"

~DEIDARA'S P.O.V.~

"Who the fuck was that!"

"Like we would know (un.) (na.)" We looked at each other and laughed.

"What's with you guys and doing that!" Eien asked smiling.

"I don't know (un.) (na.)" We growled at each other playfully.

"Stop that (un!) (na!)"

"I give up (un!) (na!)"

"GAH!" We decided to shut up for a while.

"So, guys? You ready for some breakfast?" Katsu and I just nodded our heads not daring to answer. We made our food and talked about any random thought that would pop into our heads.

~?'S P.O.V.~

"Three missing nin are wanted in Iwagakure…Two are female one is male…Eien…Female…Turquoise hair…Green eyes...Katsu…Female…Black hair…Light magenta eyes…Deidara…Male…Blond hair…Blue eyes…Not much is known on the three girls…blah blah…Male is a possible terrorist bomber…Oooo fun…Killed parents…Just knew it…Set their houses on fire, causing whole west side of Iwa to be burnt…planed…escaped…possible places to be located…Kono…Yuga…Ame…Hehe…Cool…" I skimmed through the computer files of wanted criminals and added my own comments along the way…obviously.

"Maybe those were the kids…They match the description…"

"They do indeed…"

"AH! Don't scare me like that-"

_**Xakia: Thanks for the review! P.S. I changed the chapter….Turns out I had to change it a lot but you might wanna read it and see if it makes more sense! I did it all for yew! ^-^ Imma check out your stories!**_

_**Sowwy for this really short chappie ^-^'**_


	6. Calm Down, Deidara

_**If you like me…You're**_

_**gonna hate me after this…**_

~KATSU'S P.O.V.~

"So, guys, na, it's getting _really_ late so who wants to take the first watch, na?"

"I will, un." Deidara stood and cleaned his part of dinner up. Eien and I did the same and went back to our sleeping bags.

"Goodnight, Dei…"

"Dei…un?"

"Live with it, na."

"Goodnight, girls, un." Eien and I both huffed at him for getting back at us for his cute nickname. I had a feeling that Eien was already asleep since her breathing was steady. I slowly drifted into sleep.

~DEIDARA'S P.O.V.~

I kept dozing in and out of sleep.

_Why am I so tired?_

I finally, unwillingly, let sleep overtake me. I woke maybe hours later, only one or two though. I heard shifting behind me.

"Eien? Katsu?" I turned around to find someone fleeing from our makeshift home. Then something hit my sense of smell…

_BLOOD!_

I rushed over to where my friends were sleeping…tears fell from my eyes before deciding to chase the murderous idiot who did this to my friends. I saw him/her racing away from me. (I couldn't tell the gender because it had a mask on. It had to be a thief, otherwise it would've killed me too.

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed throwing kunai at poorly aimed directions; my sight was blurred from my tears. I cleared my vision for the time being then threw more kunai but at more precise angles. "YOU MONSTER!" I went into a blind fury and blacked out. I found my self covered in blood and many more masked people were dead around me. I spotted Iwa ninja…someone ratted… I broke down crying, extreme self-hate and hurt rushed into my body once I figured out my actions.

"Why?…Why?" I muttered this over and over between hiccups. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I swung back a hand with a kunai in it. But before I could slash the person trying to do…_something_ to me, I don't know what, it jumped back. My breath became heavy and I felt more anger washing into my being.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed with all of my emotions pouring out.

"Calm down…" It was a woman…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" My consciousness was slowly being wiped away.

"I only want you to calm down and tell me what happened…"

"I….I don't know…" I crashed to my knees. My legs gave way. I began to cough up blood; I must've gained some blows from whatever happened. She stepped closer. I threw a kunai at her. She dodged and stayed in place.

"St-stay away from me….I'm a monster!" I was heaving my breaths at an unsteady pace.

"Calm your breathing…" My thoughts raced.

_Why is she here? When did she get here? What does she want? Is she trying to help me? …No… Who would want to? I'm a monster, my dad, the other kids, My mom…They were all right…I __**am**__ a monster!_

My breaths were still uneven but they sped up as thoughts ran across my head.

"Calm down." My breaths were still at their fast pace.

"I'm losing it…I'm losing it…I'm losing it…" I mumbled again and again to myself, not even hearing the lady's words. I gripped my head, my wet blond locks entangling with my fingers.

"DEIDARA!" I snapped out of it…well…partially…

"Calm yourself! Now!"

"Who are you to be telling me what to do!" I still had tears rushing down my face. It looked like it was only rain but it wasn't I'm pretty sure the lady knew that…

"Tell me what happened."

"Why should I! You could care less of my well being! You don't even know me!" My eyes flashed in anger; the lady was obviously trying to help but I was ignorantly refusing.

"Please…I want to help." She crouched down next to me and I didn't attack her this time… I felt weak.

"Please tell me." I sniffed and tried to tell what I knew of the story between hiccups.

"I abandoned my village, came to Ame hoping they wouldn't find me. My friends did the same as me, they killed their parents and set the house on fire, we all planed it. We found this place, a cave type thing, then found some food after being rej-Oh my god! You're that lady!"

"Yes, Deidara I am. Please continue."

"We lived in there for a while then just tonight I took first watch and thanks to me my friends got killed, I tried to stop the person that murdered them in their sleep. After that I only remember seeing bodies scattered around me, someone must've ratted because a lot of them were Iwa ninja. I freaked when I found out what I did then you appeared out of no where and I went off on you…I'm sorry, Lady…"

"My name's-"

"KONAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

"My name's Konan, I'll be right back, stay put." I turned my head to see a man that had orange hair and a LOT of piercings. Minutes felt like hours, my chest hurt and burned… Everything hurt… I passed out before Konan could come back to me.

_I'm going to die here…_

I woke up to being bind by ropes. The room was cold; I was still wet.

_Where am I? How the hell did I get here? _

I heard something shifting then something was coming out of the ground.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" The rest of the thing came out of the ground.

"Shhh…Be quiet, please." **"You're gonna die if you don't"**

"Holy…" I turned around to see some more people.

"GAH!" I was taking way too much stuff in one day.

"Shut up." A voice replied to my shout coldly.

"I-I'm sorry…Where am I, un?"

"The Akatsuki base."

"Damn, un…I'm delusional…I've really lost it…" I looked down at the ropes used to bind my feet together.

"No, Deidara. You're not." I looked over to the blue haired woman from my breakdown.

"K-Konan, un?"

"Yes?"

"I'm confused out of my mind…"


	7. You're kidding, un

"I'll explain things…You passed out after I went to talk to that man…" I nodded my head waiting for her to continue. "Well I told him your story and he has considered putting you into the Ak-"

"You're kidding, un." I cut her off before she could even finish the word 'Akatsuki'.

"Actually, no, I'm not." I was stunned out of my mind. I was afraid that I couldn't form words right now so I didn't talk. Actually, I had no idea what to say in the first place. I dazed out of it until I heard my name.

"Deidara?"

"Huh? What? I-I'm sorry, un."

"I was just saying that you'll be paired with Sasori until you prove yourself as being a full member."

"Y-yes ma'am, un." I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Seems like this one has man-" A red head stared at me.

"You're pairing me up with a child!" That angered me. "Not to mention…A girl!" Oh, he crossed the line there.

"Ahem…Are you trying to say something, Sasori?"

"No, I'm not."

"Anyways, Deidara is a boy."

"Whatever _it_ is, it's a child!" _It_…that hurt just as much as the previous verbal abuse from Iwa.

"He's fourteen." Konan stated. That made me ease a bit.

"It doesn't matter." I slumped a little...Great.

"Sasori, drop it for now." The man known as Sasori huffed out of the room.

"Deidara…Here's your cloak and ring…I'll show you where your room is."

"Thank you." I took the clothing and ring then followed Konan out of the room.

"Uh, Konan-san, un?"

"Yes, Deidara?"

"Why doesn't he like me, un?"

"Just wait a while, he'll get used to you."

"Oh. Ok." Konan walked me to a door with a scorpion on it.

"Ok, this is your room."

"Thank you, Konan-san."

"Your welcome, Deidara." Konan walked away and waved; I waved back. I walked into my room and to my surprise Sasori was in the room. I was in mid-step when I saw him. He glared at me.

"I-I…Uh…I was…I didn't…Erm…Y-ya see, I…un"

"Shut up."

"Y-yes, sir, un." I stood at the door way and he continued to work on whatever he was working on at his workbench. He looked back up to me; I was still standing in the doorway.

"Get in here, brat."

"Y-yes, sir, un." I walked into the room and shut the door. He looked back over to me.

"Sit down."

"Uh…W-where, un?" He pointed to a bed next to the door.

"Oh…ok, un." I sat on the bed.

"That's your bed, your dresser is behind you, the bathroom is over there." The bathroom was behind Sasori. His workbench was against the same wall as our beds. I was closer to the door and my dresser was against the same wall as the door. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"What's your problem, brat?"

"I-I…Nothing, Sasori-danna, un." He looked at me strangely.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Yeah, un!"

"Leave me alone, brat."

"Yes, sir, un."

"And quit that."

"W-what, un?"

"Your speech impediment!"

"Yes, s-sir, un." I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Stop it, now."

"Yes, sir, un." He glared at me.

"I thought I told you to stop!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, un." I clenched my mouth shut. He walked over to me and got in my face.

"Stop."

"I'm s-sorry, u-" I stopped from continuing my sentence.

"Are you mocking me!"

"No, sir, un…" He was still in my face. I was back handed by Sasori.

"Stop!" I was on the floor from the impact. I looked terrified. Then I felt something warm trickle down my mouth.

"I'm sorry, un." I looked away bracing myself for another hit. Instead he picked me up from my collar.

"Stop, _now_!"

"Yes, Sasori-danna, u-" I was punched. I didn't dare look at him. He walked over to the door, with my collar still in his fist and flung me out into the hall. I hit the wall with a loud 'thud' and he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, un." I whispered to him even though he was on the other side of the door.

_**Sowwy for this chapter being this short. Also just to clear things up, there is no Yahiko nor Nagoto, Pein's real body in this fanfic is Yahiko's body or Deva path from the anime. **_


	8. I think not

_**I'm going to change P.O.V.; Form now on it's gonna be in third person. Sorry for the switch.**_

Deidara just sat there against the wall and pulled his knees against his chest. After a while he laid his head on his knees, hiding his face. he fell asleep soon after.

"Hey, kid! ...Kid!"

"Huh? Wah?"

"What're you doing out here?"

"Sasori-danna threw me out of his room, un."

"I take it he literally _threw_ you out of the room." The man said crouching down beside of Deidara, pointing at the dried blood that ran down the side of his mouth last night.

"Yeah, un." Deidara looked at the door and his face seemed hurt.

"C'mon, get up fucker, go to your room and confront the bastard." Deidara was pulled up by his arm.

"I-I can't…" Deidara looked at his feet.

"Why not?"

"He's really angry right now and I don't feel like getting beat into a bloody pulp right now." The man looked down to Deidara, still holding him by his upper arm. He opened the door and shoved Deidara in and left with a 'Good luck, fucker!'. Deidara stumbled in and fell down.

"Brat?" Deidara was scared so he didn't say anything, hoping he could sneak out.

"I know you're there. Didn't I throw you out last night?" Sasori's voice was dripping with venom. Deidara felt if he didn't speak now it would cost him in the long-run.

"Yes…un…" Deidara gulped; he knew he was gonna get it for that. Deidara heard Sasori get up and walk over to the light switch then flick it on.

"What're you doing on the floor?"

"A man shoved me in here., un"

"What'd he look like?" Sasori was going to beat the person who woke him by shoving this brat into his room.

"H-he had silver hair."

"…Hidan…" Sasori growled and stormed out of the door pushing Deidara out of the way. Deidara just went over to the bathroom to clean the blood from his mouth and get dressed with the cloak and underclothes they gave him. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped the ring on his right index finger then walked out into the hall. It was a while until Deidara found himself lost.

"Oh, just great…un…" That same strange person came out of the ground again.

"The way to the main room is this way." **"You're an idiot for getting lost in here."** "No, he's not, it's his first day, leave him alone. Oh, by they way, we're Zetsu."

"Hello, Zetsu, un." Deidara looked up to the large plant-man. He followed Zetsu for a little bit and found a door.

"Thank you, Zetsu, un." Zetsu was already gone and left Deidara to build the courage to open the door. Every time Deidara reached for the door handle he would jerk his hand back.

"Brat, we know you're out there." Deidara's heart skipped a beat. He heard someone's footsteps come up to the door. Sasori flung the door open.

"Are you going to stand there or come in? Quit standing there like an idiot."

"I-I…I didn't mean to…Uh…I'm sorry, Sasori-danna…un" Sasori pushed Deidara into the room and everybody's eyes fell on him.

"Brat, are you going to stutter all of your life?" Sasori loomed over him even though he was only maybe ten centimeters taller than Deidara.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara looked up to Sasori.

"Didn't I tell you last night to stop that?"

"Yes, sir, un." Deidara clamped his mouth shut and braced himself for a brutal hit like last night. Deidara flinched and closed his eyes when Sasori shifted.

"Chill, Sasori, you're scaring the shit outta him." Deidara opened his eyes and turned around to Hidan's voice. Sasori went to sit back down.

"C'mon, Deidara, sit down." Hidan motioned to Deidara to sit down at the table. Deidara looked around and the only chair was next to Sasori. Deidara swallowed and shook his head.

"Brat, just sit down." Deidara hesitantly walked over and sat next to Sasori. Deidara felt like he was being looked down upon by all of the members. He had always been looked down upon. Deidara longed to fly, so he could looked down at all of the people, he felt like that was the only way he could. When Deidara was daydreaming the others were planning on trying to freak him out in any possible way.

"Hey, Deidara, how do ya like it here?" A blue-skinned man asked. Deidara nodded his head as a form of 'Yes'. The man smiled a sharp-toothed smile. Deidara gulped, he was now afraid that the man would eat him. "So, Itachi-san, what do ya think of the new kid?" Deidara looked over to a raven haired male. The man looked over to the blue male then over to Deidara. Deidara's heart skipped when he saw the Sharingan in the man's eyes.

"I think…he's a little young." Deidara felt something touch his leg. He looked down and saw some black tentacle-like thing squirming beneath him.

"GAH!" Deidara got up from his seat so fast it was knocked over. He ran out of the room scared for his life. He heard them all laugh as he was halfway down the hall. "Bastards!" He shouted back at them then stormed back to Sasori's and his room. Deidara made the door close a little louder than intended.

"Aw! Looks like we got little Deidara angry."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" Deidara's voice traveled down the hall. The other members were surprised that his voice actually sounded like a guy's when he wasn't acting so meek.

"Uh… He's a loud mother fucker, don't cha think?" Hidan said watching the door waiting to see Deidara storm in.

"Compared to what he was like, yeah." Kisame commented. Sasori stood and walked over to the door until he was stopped by Hidan's voice.

"Oh, Sasori, don't beat on him like you did last night… Kay?" Sasori responded with a noncommittal grunt and left. Sasori walked into the room and saw a note on his bed.

_Sasori-danna,_

_Went to training grounds be back later if you care._

_Deidara_

Sasori crumpled up the note and threw it away.

"Like I would actually be out looking for that br-"

*BOOM!*

Sasori heard some of the other members run past his door. Sasori decided to follow.

"I swear to Jashin if that kid committed suicide…"

*BOOM!*

"What the hell is happening!" Kisame sped up and burst through the door. Deidara was seen blowing things to ashes.

"What's the meaning of this, brat!" Sasori stormed over to Deidara.

"I told you that I was going to the training field, un."

"But to blow things up!"

"No…art, un." Deidara sent another explosive off.

"No, this is _not_ art." Sasori stated firmly.

"Yes, art is a blast, un."

"No, brat, art is eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal, brat, end of it." Sasori turned around to walk away. Deidara sent a bird behind Sasori.

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted then it exploded and scared the shit out of Sasori.

"BRAT!"

"Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara had a _huge_ smirk on his face.

"Get over here!"

"Are you my father? …I think not…un" Deidara chuckled.

"Katsu!" Another explosion was set off.

"Brat… Over here. _Now."_

"No thank you, un!"


	9. Say a word and you'll die

**_I'm gonna be doing a year or more timeskip for each chapter until he's 19. I'm sorry. /= _**

"Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara looked up from his sculpture.

"What do you want brat?" Deidara set his now finished sculpture down and turned around to face Sasori's workbench.

"Why are you so bitchy today, un?" Sasori sighed.

"I'm not being overly bitchy, you're being too annoying." Sasori continued to focus on his puppet instead of Deidara.

"Danna…I'm always annoying, un." Sasori turned his head over to Deidara who was laying on his stomach and resting his head on one of his hands.

"Exactly my point, so stop." Deidara stood up and left the room to find Hidan. Hidan and Deidara had become friends. Over the past year they had ruined at least one part of the base several times. Between Deidara's explosions and Hidan's pranks it was nearly impossible to get more than two days without hearing Hidan's and Deidara's laughs. Deidara started to chuckle at the memories of their last prank.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Deidara,"_

"_What, un?" Hidan pulled out a box of firecrackers that went off when you pull the two strings at each end._

"_Prank?"_

"_Prank, un." Hidan and Deidara fastened__a bunch of those poppers to people's doors with duct tape. One string to the door, the other to the doorframe. Around 6:30 am, when people started waking up, they'd open the door, and the firecracker would go off. Of course, other people would have to open their door to see what was going on outside, setting off a chain reaction._

"_I don't think that's enough…" Hidan pulled out string ._

"_What's that for, un?" Hidan taped a string long enough to go across the door way. It was near the bottom and it was barely noticeable._

"_When they walk out of the room…"_

"_They trip (un!)!" _

"_It's all set… All we have to do is wait…" That night Hidan and Deidara slept in the living room. Hidan woke Deidara at 6:15 the next morning._

"_This is going to be fun!" Deidara nodded his head and they were surprised when somebody woke up this early._

_*BANG!*_

"_BR-" Sasori fell to the floor with an 'Oof'. They heard the other poppers go off then other people fell. They heard Sasori's stomps coming down the hall._

"_One...un"_

"_Two…"_

"_Three (un)! "_

"_BRAT!"_

"_Run for your life!" Deidara and Hidan ran away from a furious Sasori….Lets just say that Deidara was almost murdered my Sasori…_

Deidara walked into the living room and found Hidan and Kakuzu…Uh…cuddling…

"Uh…I'm just gonna act like I didn't see that, un." Deidara flopped down on the rocker/recliner chair.

"Who was that, Kuzu?" Hidan took his face away from the crook of Kakuzu's neck.

"Deidara!"

"Hidan, un." Deidara smirked. Hidan stood up and put his scythe to Deidara's throat.

"You say a word and you'll die."

"I'd rather not die today, un."

"Then don't speak a word of this."

"I won't I promise, un."

"You damn well better not." Hidan turned to Kakuzu. "C'mon, lets go to our room…" Hidan waved to Deidara and Deidara returned the favor.

"Great… Now I'm extremely bored, un."

**_Sorry that this is another short chapter…I think I've apologized for each short chapter I've done…Thanks for reading! _**


	10. BRAT!

_**Ok, screw the a year a chapter thing. I'm just gonna do a huge timeskip to when Deidara's 19. I'm rather impatient…**_

Deidara was training in the usual steady, soft rainfall of Ame. He had found a clear place, a little out of the way from the more industrial Ame. Deidara set up a log for himself to practice his strikes trying to make them harder. He also tested his endurance by running through the forest without stopping before becoming too exhausted. He was currently pounding his fists into the hard wood. After 100 strikes he switched to kicks.

Deidara was constantly told by Sasori that he was weak at close-combat and didn't have much muscle. Since he joined Akatsuki he had picked up a regular eating habit. Deidara had been told many times he had an eating disorder and that he needed to eat weather he liked it or not. He was so used to eating only once a day due to avoiding his father. When he actually thought about it and looked at his own body he was very scrawny compared to the other members. He had only seen a few members' actual body figure when they walked around in the mornings without a shirt on.

Deidara finally decided that he _did_ need to eat more and get some muscle. So he would train by himself every day he wasn't on a mission or knocked out. (He was often in battle due to a low endurance level.) Deidara had gained weight and made it all into muscle through his daily training.

"Oh my god…" Deidara passed out due to exhausting himself yet again. Usually he would make it into the base before passing out. Instead, today he decided to try and do both his endurance training and his 'sparing' all in one day. (I don't know what you would call striking a log over and over again but I said sparing, so if you actually know tell me so I can fix it!)

Sasori was told by Pein to find Deidara since he had been out since 7:00 am and it was now 10:00 pm. Sasori knew where the brat trained everyday but he stalled, he truthfully didn't want the brat back into the base right now. He could just say he got lost and didn't know where he trained…easy enough. Eventually Sasori had to stop stalling and go find Deidara.

"Brat!" Sasori walked at a leisurely pace around the turn of the trail to Deidara's training place. He saw Deidara lying on the ground.

"Brat, get up! Leader wants you in." Sasori walked closer to Deidara. When he stepped beside Deidara saw that he was passed out.

"Brat…Get up!" Sasori kicked Deidara in attempt to wake him.

"Brat…Get up…You're going to catch pneumonia if you don't get back to base." Sasori kicked Deidara again.

"You're trying my patience, brat." Sasori kicked Deidara again but harder.

"BRAT!"

"Huh? What…?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Get up before you catch pneumonia or something like that." Deidara stood and walked back to base with Sasori in silence. Deidara was shivering in his drenched clothes.

"Brat, get over it. It's not even that cold outside." Sasori walked inside the base and Deidara followed. Deidara went straight to Sasori's and his room. He dressed in dry clothes and went to bed in no time.

Sasori woke and as always Deidara was still asleep. He went into the kitchen and ate breakfast then went back into their room to find Deidara was still not awake. Sasori ignored this and went to work on his puppets. Later Sasori was bothered but Deidara waking.

"Danna?" Sasori ignored his partner. "Sasori-danna…" Sasori rolled his eyes, Deidara was so damn persistent on annoying him. "Daanaa?" Nothing. "Sasori no danna?" Silence. "Sasori-da-"

"WHAT!" Deidara jumped at Sasori's exasperated shout.

"I don't feel good…"

"And you think I care?"

"Well, no, not really…"

"Good."

::20 minutes later::

"Dana?"

"What is it now, brat?"

"I still don't feel good…"

"And I still don't care."

"But Dan-" Sasori stormed out of the room. He returned with Konan at his side.

"This _brat_ says he doesn't feel good, shut him up!" Konan walked over to Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Hn?"

"Could you come from under the covers really quick?"

"No, the light hurts my head." Deidara's words were muffled.

"Oh, for Kami's sake!" Sasori ripped the blankets off of Deidara. Deidara shut his eyes tightly and recoiled his body.

"Deidara, you're pitiful…Faking…Deidara, stop. _Now." _

"Here, Deidara, I'm gonna check your temperature…Here." Konan put a thermometer in Deidara's mouth. Sasori sighed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Is this really necessary?" The thermometer beeped and Konan took it out of Deidara's mouth.

"Deidara, just drop it." Sasori ordered.

Konan sighed exasperatedly then looked at Deidara.


	11. So You're Faking

"Actually, no, Sasori, you drop it." Konan shoved the thermometer in Sasori's face. "103.4, Sasori. Do you know what that means? It means he has a fever you idiot!" Sasori sighed.

"Brat…" Sasori muttered under his breath.

"I'll be back, Deidara, stay put." Konan walked out of the room and came back 10 minutes later.

"C'mon, Deidara, lets go to the clinic." Konan motioned for Deidara to get up and follow her. Deidara stood and immediately felt dizzy then crashed to the floor. Sasori could have caught him but he just side-stepped so he could fall. Deidara mumbled something that resembled 'Bastard' and stood again. Deidara walked past Sasori who was now smirking and followed Konan to the clinic.

They entered the white room. Konan went to a different room and ordered Deidara to a bed. He sat, legs hanging off the edge and hands resting beside him. He started to fidget with his shirt. He hated the doctor's, they were always poking or prodding at his stomach. He was insecure about his body, especially since he joined the Akatsuki, he felt as if he was still so scrawny compared to the other members but he also knew that he wasn't. Konan re-entered the room with the wispy, dark figure of Leader at her side. A wave of shock ran through him.

"It's ok, Deidara, he just needs to be here to see if you're well enough to send you on a mission tomorrow."

"Oh. Uh, ok…" Konan grabbed a chart and asked Deidara some questions.

"Abdominal pain?"

"Nuh-uh." Konan wrote Deidara's answer down.

"Cough?"

"I just woke up…I don't know yet…"

"Ok, how about this, Sore throat?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Konan scribbled it down on her clip-board.

"Ok…and we checked your temperature in your room…103.4..." More scribbles of a pen.

"Headache?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Dizziness? …One minute…never mind…" Leader spoke up.

"What is it Konan?" Konan looked away from her notes.

"When Deidara stood he crashed to the floor obviously from dizziness."

"Thank you." Deidara sneezed and attention was sent back to him.

"Ok, Deidara…Stuffy nose?" Deidara nodded and sneezed again. "Ok, I'm just gonna put down sneezing too…" Konan jotted it down and continued. "I'm just going to ask you this out of curiosity … Do you ever remember being sick before?"

"No…"

"Not even a cold?" Deidara shook his head. Konan picked up a swab. "I'm just gonna run this down the back of your throat for a test." Deidara nodded and opened his mouth. Konan pulled the swab away and put it away for later on. "I'll be right back with the results it'll be really quick." Konan turned away and went back into the room she walked out of earlier. Ten or fifteen minutes passed and Konan returned.

"Okay, Deidara, looks like you somehow contracted the flu."

"Wonderful…" Deidara looked down at his lap.

"I've prescribed some medications for you and I'll bring them to your room in a bit." Deidara looked up at Konan.

"Thank you." Deidara jumped down from the bed. His feet met the floor and when Deidara stood without support he felt dizzy again. He began to fall but Konan caught him.

"Try to not do that." Deidara stood back up and thanked Konan again then walked back to Sasori's and his room. He stepped into the room and fell onto his bed.

"Uuugghhh…" Deidara rolled onto his stomach and coughed into his bed. Konan walked into the room with some medications. Deidara looked at the various bottles. "Damn…All of that?" Konan set the medicine on his bedside table.

"Yeah…Sorry Deidara. Take each one every three hours and the cough syrup as needed." Deidara nodded his head and pulled the blankets back over his head. "Oh, and Sasori, make sure he takes it and give him the liquid medications." Konan smirked and left the room. Sasori glared where Konan once stood.

"You, Deidara, are very annoying!"

"It's not like you haven't said that bef-" Deidara sneezed again. "Gah! This is torcher!" Sasori noticed that Deidara hasn't been adding his trademark 'un' at the end of his sentences. Sasori smirked on the outside but inside he actually thought he cared.

_No, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me if he uses his speech impediment or not._

Sasori went back to working on his puppets. Deidara fell asleep soon after Konan told Sasori what to do. Sasori had enjoyed the peace until Deidara broke it. He started to cough and reached for the cough syrup. Deidara sat up and unscrewed the top. He downed half of the nasty liquid.

"That…tastes horrible.." Deidara put the bottle back and fell back into his lying position. "Sasori-danna?"

"What?" Deidara shifted to face Sasori.

"I'm bored…" His voice was hoarse.

"I don't care."

"What time is it?" Sasori pointed to the digital clock on the wall. It read 11:12.

Sasori just remembered something. _If he thinks the cough syrup was disgusting…_ Sasori stood and walked over to Deidara and grabbed a bottle of the liquid medication. "Brat, you're late for taking it." Deidara nodded and sat up. Sasori unscrewed the top and poured a spoonful for Deidara.

"Open." Sasori said monotonously. Deidara complied and Sasori shoved the spoon in Deidara's mouth. Deidara swallowed and gagged afterwards.

"Gross…" Deidara shuddered after each spoonful that came after. Sasori grabbed for another bottle. Deidara squirmed away. "I refuse to take that liquid evil." Deidara said staring at the bottle of medication.

"Fine." Sasori put the bottle down when Leader contacted him. _Force it if you have to_. Sasori sighed and picked the bottle up. "Leader says to take it."

"I don't care." Sasori grabbed the bottle again. Sasori went to straddle Deidara at his hips to keep him from squirming away. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"You have to take the medication whether you like it or not. I'm not going to baby sit a brat who has a cold."

"Except I don't have a cold." Sasori glared at him.

"So you're faking." Deidara shook his head. "Whatever ." Sasori took a different bottle and poured the liquid into a spoon. Sasori told Deidara to open his mouth to take it but Deidara snapped his head to the side. "Brat!" Sasori turned Deidara's head to face him again.

"No…I gotta…" Deidara tried to move his head to the side but Sasori pulled Deidara to face him again.

"Brat! You're going to take thi-" Deidara sneezed in his face. Sasori pulled back and wiped his face. "Brat!"

"I tried to tell you." Sasori stared at Deidara in disbelief.

"You little…" Sasori grumbled. Sasori forced the spoon in Deidara's mouth. Leader contacted him again. _If you catch the flu from him…it's all on you._ It just clicked in Sasori's mind. "You have the flu!" Deidara nodded sheepishly still being straddled by Sasori. Sasori was in shock. If he got sick from this brat he would kill him. Then he put the pieces together. The brat would be out of commission for two weeks or more…so Sasori would have to take care of him. He wanted to strangle the life out of him.

_**Don't worry guys…It'll a have purpose. It'll be the beginning of Sasori's thoughts changing.**_


	12. Reunion

"Danna, please don't kill me…" Sasori glared at Deidara.

"And why shouldn't I?" Deidara flinched at Sasori's harsh tone .

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Deidara looked away. Sasori was still enraged but still was curious why Deidara's mood had changed so quickly. From worry and fear to hurt, but not because of Sasori's shouts. His face seemed as if he was remembering things, things a little upsetting.

"Brat I didn't mean t-"

"Get off of me." Deidara demanded. His eyes meeting Sasori's in a cold glare. One Sasori never saw upon Deidara's face. Sasori did so but looked back at Deidara who rolled over without taking the rest of his meds and fell into a deep slumber.

"Brat…" Sasori mumbled and sat back down at his workbench. Hours past without any noise from Deidara. Deidara had began to shift and struggle in his sleep; Sasori watched.

"FATHER!" Deidara screamed as he shot up in his bed. Deidara touched his face - He had been crying. He chucked the pillow to the other side of the room. Sasori was alarmed to see Deidara's reaction to a dream. Deidara wasn't aware of Sasori's presence. He fell back to his bed and said something that Sasori interpreted as 'Abusive bastard'.

"Deidara?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He was obviously _very_ upset. Sasori was, well…amazed that Deidara could become so riled up from a dream. He had never done something like that. A week had passed, Sasori being annoyed that Deidara wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't annoy Sasori, complain…nothing…and that's what bothered him most. Deidara was completely out of character. He was now able to be out of the room. Deidara stood and dressed for the day before Sasori woke and walked out of the room silently.

Deidara walked into the kitchen and made his usual breakfast, cereal with milk and a glass of orange juice. He sat at the table after he cleaned his dishes. He stared into nothing, dazed, emotionless. Sasori walked in and saw that Deidara woke before him. He looked over to the dish drainer where Deidara's dishes were drying. He actually woke early enough to eat, wash the dishes and stare into nothing before Sasori even stirred.

"Danna, don't stare, un." Deidara made his way out of the kitchen past Sasori and back into their room. Sasori was surprised that Deidara had monotonously talked to him, he always talked to him some emotion, hurt, excitement, something... Leader contacted Sasori then. _Come to me and get the details on your mission._ Sasori assumed that Deidara had gotten the message as well since he heard the door to their room open and close. Sasori and Deidara stood side-by-side in the presence of their leader.

"You are to go to Iwagakure, it is a simple assassination mission. You are to seek and kill Tsuiseki Iwa. He has gathered too much information us and needs immediate annihilation." Sasori and Deidara nodded. "You are to leave tomorrow morning. Take no longer than four days. You are dismissed." Deidara turned on his heels after bowing and left the room. Sasori followed suit.

Deidara made it to their room and began to get ready for tomorrow's mission. He checked to see if his clay pouches were at a reasonable supply. They were, one being ¾ of the way filled and the other being completely full. Sasori restocked his puppets with poisoned weapons and restored any damaged puppets. Deidara was finished preparing himself for the mission to come and changed into his pajamas then went to his bed and slept.

Sasori stayed up longer than Deidara still repairing puppets and thoughts running circles in his mind. _What's gotten into Deidara? Why is he like this lately? Ever since he was sick he's been like that… Did I do something? Wait…Why do I care?_ Sasori shook the thoughts out of his head as he began to seal away his finished puppets into scrolls for tomorrow's mission. _Wait…Iwagakure…Deidara's old village._ Sasori ignored the strange thoughts and foreign feelings. He had not fully become a puppet yet, he was only in the beginning steps. His right arm and shoulder were fully wooden, though.

Deidara woke, again before Sasori and gathered his things. He strapped his clay bags on his hips, one on each side, Strapped his kunai and shuriken pouch to his leg and was ready to leave. He ate breakfast and waited for Sasori. He sat next to the doorframe of their room, one leg stretched out the other bent at the knee. Deidara heard the door open and looked at Sasori. Sasori was in slight shock, the brat being up and ready before he and _waiting_ on him.

"Brat?"

"Danna… Just waiting for you to wake, un." Deidara stood from his sitting position and walked down the hall.

_Hold on…waiting for me? Never thought that was possible…_

"Are you ready, Danna, un?" Sasori walked back to their room, grabbed his scrolls and weapons, then walked to meet Deidara at the door. They traveled in the early morning silently. It was like having Deidara's complete opposite around, completely silent, not annoying, and distant. It was like Deidara himself was ripped out of his own body. Not a trace of him was left. The whole walk was miserable for Sasori. He actually longed for the annoying Deidara, the one who asked pointless questions on trips such as this. The day passed slowly but soon enough they saw the traits of Iwagakure.

Sasori felt quite worried for Deidara. He had been in this depressive state for quite some time.

"Danna, the guards that are at the gates are not going to stop us, un."

"What?" Deidara didn't look over to Sasori with his answer.

"The guards when I left, these are the same nim-wits as before, un." Deidara stated with no emotion whatsoever. The wind blew as Deidara was talking, making the bell on his kasa ring. Deidara was right, the guards were asleep at their post. Sasori and Deidara performed a henge jutsu before walking into the actual village. Sasori was a teenager that had dark brown hair and the same muddy brown eyes as always. Deidara was an older man, in his twenties, that had black hair and kept his usual eye color as well. They made their way to an inn and settled down for the night. Deidara removed his clay pouches and leg holster, as did Sasori. Before the brat had become what he is now, this would have been the ideal partnership but Sasori seemed to miss Deidara's old self.

Deidara laid on the bed for a while until a knock at the door sounded through the room.

"They bring dinner, it's probably just that." Sasori stated walking to the door.

"Hello." A mans voice said to Sasori when he opened the door.

"Put the food down on the table over there, please." The man did so. Deidara was still lying on his bed, eyes shut, arms folded behind his head.

"Deidara!" The said man snapped his head to the man. He shot up and off the bed, standing tall.

"Didn't expect you to still be around...un…Thought I killed you, un." The man stormed over to Deidara, grabbing him by his collar and raised his fist to strike him in the face. The man's fist stopped to Deidara's voice.

"You can't beat me as when I was a child…Strike me and you're as good as dead, un." Sasori watched the whole scene.

"This time…no mistakes, un."

_Wait! 'No mistakes'? Deidara thought he had already killed this man… Who is he?_

"Deidara, you're nothing but a monster!" Deidara's face was given a swift hard punch. Deidara still remained unfazed.

"Father…please stop this unnecessary act, un." The man was enraged.

"You tried to murder me!"

"Only under the attempt to get away from the abuse, un. Now let me go." Sasori stared.

_Abuse…Deidara was abused…I can't believe it…Sure we were treated cruelly by our villages but none of us, none, were abused.._

"Ok, last time, let me go or die, un." Deidara's father didn't release his hold on Deidara, nor did he loosen it. Instead he carried Deidara over to the window, Deidara wasn't touching the ground at all.

"You are going to die here, Deidara, you are!" Deidara felt something pushing on his thigh.

"Oh, so you're memories are coming back, huh, un? All the times you used me as a _sex toy_. The memories giving you a boner…quite sickening, if you ask me, un."

_Sex…Toy? This man…His father…RAPED him!_ Sasori was in an extreme state of fury.

"Drop me right now before you die, un." Deidara was calm, calmer than Sasori had ever seen him.

_But how? How could he be so calm in front of this monster he calls 'Father'!_

"No, Deidara, like I said _you_ are going to die! Not me!" Quicker than Sasori could go into action himself Deidara somehow managed to get out of his fathers grasp. He quickly did a roundhouse kick to his fathers face. Deidara's father fell to the ground from impact.

"So," Deidara began casually, as if he wasn't fighting his father. "What happened to Kurotsuchi, un?"

"Oh, your little sister, a sweetheart, really. Puts up quite a fight though, as she's now your replacement." Deidara stilled, shocked, blank. His father smirked. "She always was delivered scolding trying to stand up for you…" His father toying with Deidara's feelings. "She cried after you left, Deidara, she would be forced to come see you in the Iwa morgue. She would be heartbroken really, she loved you, but you don't know what it's like to love, do you?" His father circling him, enjoying every moment.

"Your mother knows about Kurotsuchi, she couldn't care less, as she did for you." Sasori watched as Deidara was frozen, blank, his breathing, slow, steady. "You should hear her, saying that you would save her. We know that's not going to happen, you're going to die here." Deidara broke his frozen, emotionless state. He lunged at his father. Deidara soon had him pinned to the ground. Deidara holding him down by putting pressure on his father's sternum.

"Ok, _Tsuiseki, _let me get this straight, un. You, being the bastard you are, abused and took advantage of me, un. I met Eien and Katsu, found out they had the same thing done to them, un, we planned to kill our parents and run away. We did so, obviously I failed but they didn't, un. Then we ran to Amegakure, where we stayed for a few days until someone fucking murdered them, the only fucking people that cared for me!" Deidara was going into a state Sasori had not seen before, yelling and screaming. "Then I went into some blind fury and killed not only the culprit who killed my _only_ damned friends but some Iwa nin too, un. Then guess what, un." His father was scared and didn't dare say a word. "I said GUESS FUCKING WHAT!"

"W-what?" His father murmured. Sasori watched Deidara put more pressure on his father's chest causing him to cry out in pain.

_What's happened to the brat?_ Sasori thought as he watched Deidara torcher his father.

"Do you see what I'm wearing, un?" Deidara grabbed his cloak.

"A-Akatsuki…" Deidara grinned mechanically.

"Who would've though that 'a worthless piece of shit', as you called me, could join the most feared organization, un? You just so happen to be the one we were looking for, you came to us, _Tsuiseki Iwa._ That's right, we came here to kill _you._ You were gathering information on us without knowing I was even in it, right, un?" Deidara's father shook his head.

"N-no! I swear!" Deidara put more pressure on his chest leaning in on his knee.

"Don't lie, you're in no position to lie, un." His father nodded his head quickly. "Where is it?"

"I-I hid it i-in this r-room…"

"Where is it?" Deidara snapped.

"Behind the night stand!" Deidara snapped his head back over to Sasori who immediately began searching for it. When he pulled out a folder he checked it's contents. Sasori nodded to Deidara who was still standing on his frightened father.

"So, we have to kill you from leaders orders, un. Wow, that's amazing…out of coincidence I've been ordered to kill you! This is going to be f-" Deidara was cut off from a voice resounding into the room.

"Dad? Mom's worried; she wants you h- Oh my god!" A girl stood dead in her tracks staring at the scene. "Deidara-nii!"

"Kurotsuchi." Deidara nodded to the girl. Sasori just had to say something .

"Is this a fucking family reunion or something!" The girl ignored the redhead's shout and ran over to Deidara. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Deidara-nii? What are you doing back here? What are you doing to father?" She looked down at the man.

"Simple, I'm going to kill him, un." Sasori expected Deidara to tell his little sister about this a little less bluntly .

"Oh my god, Deidara-nii, you wouldn't believe what he's done to me!"

"Shh…The bastard told me, un. Would you like to watch?" Sasori was stunned, asking a little girl if she wanted to watch her father die by her own brothers hands, what kind of question was that?


	13. Torture

"Damn right I do." Sasori was shocked…dumbfounded. Deidara put more pressure on the bone he was now beginning to crack.

"AH! STOP!" Deidara grinned to Kurotsuchi who grinned back. Sasori walked up to them, watching.

"Ok, I'm done with that…How about this, un?" Deidara stomped on the man's stomach. Deidara's father coughed up blood. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Deidara repeated his previous action, stomping again. Sasori and Deidara heard Kurotsuchi giggle. "It's rather fun to watch the man who hurt us so many time being beat himself, un, isn't it?" Kurotsuchi nodded vigorously grinning.

"Deidara? Are you sure you want your sister to see this?" Deidara looked over to Sasori.

"Aw, C'mon! Don't ruin our fun!" Kurotsuchi whined. Sasori looked over to Kurotsuchi with questioningly. Deidara continued, he sat on the man's stomach and began to punch him over and over in the face. Deidara's hands were covered in blood. Deidara began to stand but looked over to Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi, un, you're a kunoichi now, right?"

"Yes, sir." Deidara grinned.

"Hold him down, un."

"Yes, sir." Kurotsuchi stood next to Deidara. He showed her where to put her foot.

"Ok, now put pressure on it."

"GAH!" Kurotsuchi grinned at Deidara who now stood.

"Ok, what to do, what to do…un" Deidara wondered what he could do next to torture his father.

"Ah! I know! Deidara-nii, senbon!" Deidara pulled senbon out of his weapons bag.

"Ok, Father, ready to feel something horrible, un?"

"Stop this! Now!" Deidara sat back down on his father. He leaned in to face his father.

"Hope you're having fun, un!" Deidara stabbed him in the neck, not fatally puncturing something though. Kurotsuchi grabbed her own senbon and threw them at dead accuracy in the muscle tissue at her father's knees. He groaned in pain. "Ok, enough with the torture." Their father trying to push off his daughter but she kept her ground, putting more pressure on his chest. "Kurotsuchi," Deidara looked to his sister. He pulled a kunai. "When I say, let go of him and leave him to me, un."

"Hai."

"Now!" Kurotsuchi leapt back. In the single moment that the control would switch from Kurotsuchi to Deidara, their father took advantage, pushing Deidara over so he was now on top.

"Deidara." His father sneered. "You are going to die." Deidara sighed as if in defeat.

"Fine, do as you wish. Sasori-danna doesn't need me, Kurotsuchi now has the will to fight back, I'm done here on earth." Deidara's words shocked everybody in the room. "One request. I'm becoming art. Like Sasori wants to be his, I want to be mine."

"So you're going to throw life away to become 'art'? Pitiful."

"Yes."


	14. GET IT BOY!

"Deidara! No!" Kurotsuchi and Sasori yelled at the same time. Deidara turned to Sasori.

"Honestly, Danna, as many times as you've left me to die, that's how many times I'm sure you couldn't care less." Deidara then looked to Kurotsuchi's hurt face.

"You can't Deidara!" Kurotsuchi wailed.

"If he wishes to die, let him loose his life. I'll be more than happy to do so."

"Kuro-chan, I'm glad that you love me and such things but I don't know what that is, for I have no idea where to find it and who will give it." Deidara longed to feel what they called 'love'. What it actually is. What it means. How to love. Who to love. When to love. _Why_ love?

"Deidara Iwa! You will _not_ give your life for such a stupid manner!"

"Danna, what would you care? I don't see trying to kill me constantly as caring." Sasori was fuming. Why would his partner give his life unknowingly to please his father that _wants_ him dead?

"Deidara! Please! Don't! I lived my life knowing you'd come back! Why would you let yourself get killed by the man's hands of which had abused you! _Raped_ you!" Kurotsuchi screamed through sobs. Then it hit Deidara, what was he doing? What was he _thinking_?

"Father I-"

"NO!" Kurotsuchi screeched. Their father made his way to Deidara's throat with a kunai he had taken from Deidara. He put pressure to it, drawing blood. "DEIDARA!"

"Let's enjoy this moment, shall we?" His father smirked. He had wanted to do this his whole life.

"Actually, no, _we_ shall not. You shall die, rather it be by my hands or my partn-" Deidara's words were immediately stopped by Sasori kicking his father all the way across the floor.

"You sick bastard! Did you do such things to my partner?" Sasori cornered Deidara's father.

"And his sister. Why would you be so upset? As I just heard from _it_ over there, you had constantly tried killing him." Sasori was burning inside.

"You…Sick…Pedophile!" Sasori hated people like this. They reminded him of Orochimaru, the likes of which disgusted him.

"Deidara!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she ran over to her older brother, embracing him. They watched as their father was beat to an inch of his life before their eyes.

"Ok, I'm done. I'll let the poison set in and he'll be gone in a few." Sasori gathered his things and Deidara did the same.

"Deidara…" Deidara looked back to see the pained saddened eyes of Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi, you're a kunoichi now, right, un?" The said girl nodded. "You know where grandmother lives. Stay with her, un. I've got to leave now, un."

"Goodbye, Deidara-nii."

"Oh, un, and Kurotsuchi, remember,"

"Art is a blast. (un.)" Sasori and Deidara walked out of the room, Kurotsuchi stayed behind and cried. After all these years, to come back then leave her within hours? Sasori and Deidara made their way down the stairs. They heard running footsteps coming from behind them, neither bothered to move. Kurotsuchi leapt, missing every stair before doing a tuck-and-roll flip then landing gracefully at the bottom of the stairs. She never looked back. She didn't want Deidara to see all of her tears.

The two Akatsuki made their way out of the inn and halfway into the village's market town until they realized their mistake.

"AKATSUKI! DEIDARA'S BACK!" Deidara looked at the man and shot him a glare.

"We're going to be pursued in about…now, un." Just as Deidara finished his words ANBU nin shot out of every which way and began to attack them. Sasori nor Deidara felt like fighting so they just ran. Running a free option, right? -Random reader: No.- Screw you. Anyhoo…

"Deidara Iwa! You are not leaving this village!" An ANBU voiced not too far behind the said artist.

"Like bloody hell I'm not!" Sasori let his gaze drift to his partner. Deidara, the brat, was back. Deidara was back… Deidara put his hand into his clay pouch, his hand mouth eagerly chewing the clay. Seconds later he let little ants find their way onto unexpecting ANBU.

"KATSU!" Deidara looked back at what a beautiful mess he had made, blood and internal organs everywhere. A sight that he hadn't been able to see in a _long_ while. They hurried away from the scene. Sasori looked over to his partner, his bloodthirsty, bordering on insane with his art, annoying, partner. _His_ partner. _His_. Deidara smiled mechanically as he set more explosions off, waiting for that small moment where the blood and organs would fall to the ground, making an enjoyable 'splat' that the blonde loved.

Deidara slightly looked behind his shoulder, only three left. No doubt that Deidara would take care of that. The explosions were louder this time. Deidara's eyes twinkling in his enjoyment. They leapt away from the bloody scene Deidara had made of the Iwa nin. They made their way out of Iwagakure and out of reach of any of their ninja. Deidara sped past Sasori.

"C'mon, Danna, un! I'm ready to go home, un!" Sasori sped up to Deidara then kept up with his pace.

"Me too, Brat, me too."

"Danna, un?" Sasori replied with a short 'Hn'.

"I just wanted to…Uh…apologize for…Being…Erm…Distant, I guess, un. I-I just was re-"

"Shut up, Brat." Sasori's tone wasn't harsh but it wasn't soft either. Deidara thought that if he heard Sasori's voice with any type of kindness the world would cease to exist. They made it to their home silently. Not even a complaint from Deidara. They walked inside to see something…this would be the second time to see the sight. Hidan and Kakuzu, not cuddling, no, having a make-out session on the dining table. Deidara stopped Sasori from walking in on them, pulling him behind the corner again. Deidara put a finger to his lips. He sighed then spoke.

"We're home, un!" They heard shuffling and then found it safe to walk in.

"Oi! Blondie! You're back!" Hidan said walking over to Deidara. "WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" Hidan yelled shaking Deidara by his shoulders.

"W-wha?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS 'KILL ME' BULLSHIT?"

"H-Hidan…I-I…" Then Deidara was enveloped by an unexpected hug.

"Oi, Blondie, why didn't you tell someone? I'm sorry that that had to happen…"

"Oh, would you shut up already, un? I just got home and I'm stuck with you, the bipolar idiot of the Akatsuki, un."

"Ouch, Blondie, I'm hurt." Hidan tried to look offended. "Harsh much?"

"Nah, only to you, un." Deidara walked away to Sasori's and his room to unload his clay pouches and such. Sasori did the same on his side of the room. Deidara fell onto his bed unceremoniously while Sasori laid on his bed instead of throwing him self on it like his partner. They fell asleep as soon as Sasori shut off the lights.

Deidara woke to hear Sasori walking around the room. Today Deidara was easily ready to get out of his bed.

"Danna, un?"

"-AH!" Sasori gasped at the sound of his partner calling his name.

"I'm cutting on the lights, un. Ready?" Sasori nodded and the lights switched on. Both males rubbed their eyes at the sudden light. Deidara grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom to dress and ready himself for the day ahead. Sasori just dressed in their room, the blonde took forever in there anyways. Minutes later, unbeknownst to Sasori, Deidara walked out of the bathroom, his hair co-operated today, making his turn in the bathroom that day quicker.

"Nice scorpions, un." Sasori flinched and stopped in the middle of slipping his shirt on. Deidara chuckled, walking past Sasori's half-dressed form. Deidara walked back over to his side of the room. Looking back he saw Sasori still in a shocked manner, having his shirt halfway on, his eyes closed. Deidara walked quietly over to Sasori, using the stealth moves that Sasori drilled into his head, he yanked Sasori's shirt off and quickly ran for his life. Deidara looked back to see Sasori chasing him. Deidara had to get somewhere where he couldn't be easily trapped and possibly killed by Sasori so early in the morning. He dashed into the kitchen where the people who were sitting at the table looked at him strangely. They soon understood when Sasori's footsteps followed his entrance.

"BRAT! MY SHIRT, NOW!" Sasori stormed into the kitchen, in full view of the other members.

"Nice scorpions." Hidan sniggered. Sasori looked down at himself. Sasori was fuming. He forgot about his dignity for now and tackled Deidara. They wrestled for Sasori's shirt, the others just watching in amusement. Deidara had an idea strike him. Deidara stuffed some of the shirt in the band of his pants.

"Take it." Deidara's face was plastered with a smirk. Sasori stared down at him, he jerked the shirt out of Deidara's pants. As soon as Deidara thought Sasori would storm to their room, he did the unexpected. Assaulted him…with his _lips_. The members stared. Much to Sasori's disappointment the blond didn't return the kiss until he began to pull away. Deidara pulled Sasori's head down roughly and they continued the kiss.

_Hn. Looks like someone likes it rough…_ Sasori thought as he attempted something; he yanked on Deidara's hair. He earned an immediate moan. They were lost…until…

"GET IT BOY!~" They snapped their heads over to Hidan. Then snapped to look at each other, then looked down at their selves and posture. Deidara being without a shirt, Sasori having only boxers on. Sasori was over the blonde on his hands and knees trapping the smaller male. Sasori had one knee in between Deidara's spread legs. A dark blush passed both of their faces. "Why didn't you tell us?" Hidan pushed.

"We didn't…Know…Ourselves…" They got lost in each other. Sasori lost in an ocean of blue and Deidara being intoxicated by Sasori's smell. Deidara broke his trance and broke his Danna's as well by attacking him viciously. Sasori licked the blonde male's bottom lip begging for entrance. Deidara gasped and Sasori took advantage roughly shoving his tongue into Deidara's mouth. Deidara moaned.

Hidan walked over to them and picked Deidara up by his stomach like a little puppy. Deidara's eyes widened as he was pulled away from his Danna. "Oi, guys, get frisky in your room!"

"Like we haven't done worse on the table." Kakuzu spoke up causing Hidan to blush, lightly, but visible. Hidan set the blonde back on his feet and walked over to his seme, slapping him. "Oh, so now Hidan's gonna want some pain too?" Kakuzu picked Hidan up bridal-style. Hidan waved to a confused Deidara and a shirtless and pantless Sasori on the floor.

"Ok, I'm hungry!" Pulling the orange juice out of the fridge, Deidara opened the carton and tilted his head back, drinking the juice straight out of it. Sasori watched with mild amusement, sighing.

"Deidara…Use a cup…Others drink from that too," Sasori said softly as Deidara shrugged and made a strange noise that could be interpreted into something of an 'I Don't Care' type of grunt. Sasori scoffed. Deidara set the juice back and walked over to the pantry and looked around.

"Food…Ok, what is there to eat, un?" Deidara pushed things aside, finding nothing. "Looks like I'm not eating, un…"

"Don't start that again."

"Start what, un?" Deidara tilted his head in confusion.

"The no eating bullshit." Deidara sighed exasperatedly.

"Is there anything in there that appeals to you, un?" Sasori peered in then shook his head. "Exactly." Deidara had developed a kind of an iron stomach, could eat anything. In this case there was only flour, cooking oils, things like that that couldn't be eaten straight. "Oh! Idea!" Deidara dashed to Sasori's and his room coming back out with only a small portion of his huge savings. Without a word he darted to all of the other members rooms, telling them he was treating everyone to Dango. Everybody made their way to the exit/entrance of the base. (Depending on which side of the door you're standing on.) They filed out of the base and out into the steady rainfall of Amegakure. They all went to the closest Dango shop, for they were all hungry.

"So, guys, how'd ya like it, un?" Deidara looked up over to his fellow members of Akatsuki, some of them nodded others said thanks. Kisame patted Deidara's back but because of Kisame's strength it could barely be called a pat since Deidara stumbled forward.

"Heh, sorry Dei, but thank you for the Dango, Itachi-san really enjoyed it." Kisame hugged Itachi closer by his waist.

"Oh, no problem, un. There's nothing to eat at home anyways, un." Deidara smiled as Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's head. They made their way back into the base and had a lounge-around type day, no one did much. When Deidara went to sleep that night he had to ask Sasori something. He lie in bed as the lights were cut off he had to say it, even if he woke Sasori.

"Ne, Sasori no Danna, un?"

"Yes, Brat?" Deidara sighed as he built up enough courage to ask him.

"This morning…un…We kissed…Did…Did you mean it, un? I-I mean did you kiss me for the hell of it or-or did you _kiss_ me. L-like you wanted to b-because you-"

"Stop your ramblings, and, yes, I did mean it."

"You're not my Danna, un. If you are then all hell just froze over. I'm going to hell, so I'd rather it not be fucking icy when I get there." Deidara heard blankets moving and he tensed. He felt a presence standing before him. "Danna, un?"

"Yes?" Deidara stared at the silhouette of Sasori.

"Do you want in my bed or something, un?" Deidara asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Deidara was shocked. He lifted the covers so Sasori could climb in with him. Sasori did so and laid next to Deidara.

"Danna? Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Brat, I love you."

_**Hello peoples of the FanFiction world! I just wanted to let all of my readers know that I'm changing my screen name. It'll be xXBittersweet LoverXx from now on! Thank you! Oh, and P.S. Review or next chapter wont be coming! Pwese? For me? I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm gonna start a new series, I won't abandon this one though, promise!**__** (Grr...better not)**__** Don't get angry! Anyhoo...give me some great ideas! I will give you recognition, dedicate the story to you, everything. Please give me some ideas, I already have a story that I'm writing but I don't think it's good enough, imma fix it up. Until I publish that one please, please, PLEASE give me some ideas, love you all! Please review too...I only have two people that have been reviewing but a lot of people have been reading. Thanks to Xakia and Jimy and Steph the book lovers for reviewing! Am I asking too much? (Bad! Bad Bittersweet!) Oh, yeah and if you flame, I'll laugh at it. (She will too!) Sorry for the extra long A/N. ^_^"  
**_


	15. Birthdays

"Y-you love me, un?" Sasori rolled over on his side and folded an arm under his head.

"Yes, Brat." Deidara stared at Sasori. Sasori brought his hand up and caressed Deidara's cheek.

"I-I, un, think I love you too…" Deidara smiled. Sasori played with little strands of Deidara's hair. It sent a chill through Deidara.

"You don't like me playing with your hair?" Sasori backed off and laid his hand down next to him.

"I like it too much, un." Deidara couldn't see worth a shit but he could just feel that signature Sasori Smirk.

"Ah, I see…So it gets you _aroused_?" Deidara nodded. Sasori pulled Deidara closer to him by his waist. Deidara turned around so his back was to Sasori but it was meant to be so me could snuggle closer to the redhead. "Sleepy?"

"Very. And y'know what, un?"

"The most probable answer is 'no'." Sasori felt Deidara wiggle further into his gentle grasp.

"Tomorrow's gonna be the best birthday in my entire life, un."

"You've been here five years and never once did you tell us your birthday?" Deidara shook his head. "You didn't feel left out because everybody else had birthday partys and you didn't?"

"I did but I don't really like my birthday. Plus I'm a Taurus and they're supposed to be jealous, possessive, resentful, inflexible, self-indulgent, and greedy too. That doesn't make a very good person to me."

"Taurus, huh? But you are Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, persistent, determined, placid security loving as well. As for the things you listed, I don't think you're a single one." Oh shit. Deidara just felt the apocalypse coming. (If you don't remember last chapter, screw you.) Deidara just pushed that thought aside. (How the hell can you push the damn _apocalypse_ aside? Bittersweet, you're an idiot!)

"Lemme guess, you're a…Virgo."

"Ouch! You think I'm overcritical and harsh?" Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori.

"No, silly! I couldn't think of another…Capricorn?"

"No."

"Aries?"

"Nope."

"Ummm…Sagittarius? No, wait…Gah! I give up!"

"Scorpio." Deidara sighed.

"Of course, what else would a scorpion be?" Sasori chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on Deidara and held him closely. "Sasori-danna, you're warm."

"Thanks." _Of course I am. I reversed the jutsu for you._

_**Oh my Jashin! Sasori did what now? (You wrote it, you should know!) Thanks for you guys reading my stories! I love you all! (Right…*Rolls eyes*) I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner but I usually post really quick so this is just a tiny slow down, right? So sowwy! (I'll keep her in line, promise! *Winks*) I also know their horoscope signs by heart so don't think I just made it up! (Can you say obsessed?) I know a **__**LOT**__** about **__**EVERYBODY**__** in the Akatsuki so if you wanna ask me things, ask away! **_


	16. Pillow Fight

Deidara soon fell asleep in Sasori's warm embrace. "Goodnight Brat." Sasori whispered next to Deidara's sleeping form, sending chills through him. Sasori chuckled softly before drifting away.

"Hey…? Sasori? Is that you?" Hidan whispered as he entered into Deidara's and Sasori's room. He walked in front of the two. Deidara stirred. Sasori held him closer and Deidara turned around and snuggled into Sasori's chest. Hidan held back a laughing fit. Deidara opened his eyes slightly.

"Sasori-danna, un?"

"Hn?" Hidan stood in his place, frozen. Luckily they haven't noticed him yet.

"I love you, un." Sasori smiled.

"I love you too, Brat." Hidan just _had_ to do something. He decided to glomp them.

"Aw! I love you guys too!" Deidara turned around and punched Hidan's face. He let go of the two ands rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, un, sorry, Hidan. Didn't know it was you, un. But seriously, get out." Hidan sighed.

"C'mon guys! It's so cute!" Sasori tensed.

"Did you just call me _cute_?" Hidan decided to leave after that was said. Well, it was more like run out of the room before he gets his ass kicked. Sasori climbed out of the bed.

"Eh, Sasori no Danna, un? Where you going?"

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm getting dressed and ready for the day. Is that ok with you?" Deidara nodded slowly. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" Deidara climbed out of his bed and rushed over to the bathroom since Sasori had already started the water to warm up. Deidara walked into the bathroom to see Sasori undressing. Deidara started to undress himself as well.

Sasori climbed into the shower and Deidara just stood there. "Are you going to get in?" Sasori called from inside the shower.

"Uh, yeah." Deidara stepped into the shower and slipped. "AH!" Sasori grabbed Deidara before he hurt himself.

"Look behind you." Deidara turned his head and saw the faucet head. "Yeah, be careful next time." Deidara nodded and Sasori helped him up. Their wet skin touched and sent chills through both of the males. Sasori moved so that Deidara was standing under the running water. The water running down Deidara's body made him look angelic. His body glowed.

Sasori shook the thoughts away and grabbed the shampoo. He gently massaged it onto Deidara's scalp and through his long blonde hair. Deidara was giving soft whimpers of pleasure and Sasori smiled. His partner looked so at peace. Deidara held his hands around Sasori's middle. Sasori finished shampooing his lover's hair and then conditioned it. Earning more moans and whimpers from Deidara.

Sasori then washed Deidara's body and cleaned his own hair and body. They both stepped out of the shower and grabbed towels. They dried their hair then wrapped the towel around their waist. Deidara leaned back into the shower and grabbed a bottle.

"What's that for?"

"It's conditioner, silly. I use a tiny bit to make my hair silky, un." Sasori nodded as he grabbed his hair brush and combed his hair then handed Deidara his brush. "Thanks, un." Deidara ran his brush trough his hair effortlessly, thanks to the extra conditioner. _You two have a mission. Come to me and get the information needed._ "Did you get that, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Yes." They dressed quickly, best not to keep their leader waiting. They made their way down the dark, cold, long hallway towards Leader's office. Sasori knocked loudly on the large wooden doors once.

"Enter." Their leader's voice echoed through the long hallway they were in. Sasori turned the doorknob and stepped in the dark room. Deidara stepped in the room as carefully as possible, given the many times he had fallen in front of his leader.

_Flashback_

_Sasori and Deidara stepped inside leader's chambers. Sasori stood in front of his leader, slightly bowed. Deidara walked next to Sasori but since he was shaking his foot somehow landed awkwardly he fell flat on his face._

_Deidara met the ground with an 'oof' and Sasori scoffed. Deidara stood shakily and was given the details on the mission. The two teammates were dismissed and Deidara was glad to be out of the presence of Leader's_

"_Walk much?" Sasori smirked as he still faced forward._

"_Shut up, un…"_

This time he actually managed to stand properly and not fall on his face.

"Nice to see you standing, Deidara." Said blonde's breath hitched.

_Gee, thanks a whole fucking lot!_ Deidara jut nodded.

"Your welcome." Deidara held his breath. God how he hated when Leader did that. No matter what he said his leader could always listen in on his thoughts. Sasori held back a snigger. "Your mission is to gather information on Zabuza and his little tagalong. You are to go to the mist. Sasori, you are to pose as a teenager and you, Deidara, are to pose as his widowed mother." Deidara sighed louder than expected.

_Every single fucking time! I always have to be the damned woman! He just __has__ to do this, doesn't he? No matter what mission it is, I have to be disguised as a mother fucking damned woman! Uurrg!_

"Deidara, your thoughts could rival that of Hidan's mouth." Leader chuckled.

"My apologies, Sir." Leader nodded, acknowledging Deidara's apology. Sasori and Deidara were dismissed and were getting their things to leave the next morning.

"I just love how Leader wants to screw with me, un." Deidara felt something hit the back of his head. Sasori just threw one of his shirts at Deidara.

"Stop that. Your complaining is driving me insane." Deidara threw the shirt back at Sasori.

"Make me, un." Deidara smirked as the shirt hit his target: Sasori's face.

"Brat!" Sasori picked up the shirt from the floor and threw it back at him.

"Sasori, un." Deidara decided to keep the shirt even though it couldn't fit him worth a damn.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Deidara shook his head then put some of the shirt in the band of his pants. "Not that again, Deidara. Just give me the shirt, stop playing games."

"Oh, but Danna…You know how I am, un. A childish brat, right? Which means I like games, no?" Sasori stomped over to Deidara and instead of yanking the shirt from Deidara's pants he tackled Deidara to his bed.

"You like games, huh? What about _this_ game?" Sasori slid his hands under Deidara's shirt. Deidara gasped and tensed. He closed his eyes and turned the whole situation around. He was on top and was straddling Sasori's hips.

"Danna, un…I'm sorry, I just-"

"Deidara, if you wanted on top then you could've asked." Sasori pulled Deidara down and kissed him gently.

"But that's the thing, Danna, I don't think, I don't _know_- I-I mean I wanted to be in-"

"Deidara, we were just playing, right? No need to be like this. Unless…" Sasori smirked.

"Unless what, un?" Sasori jerked on some of Deidara's hair. Deidara moaned at the tug. "Oh, so you like it like that too, un?"

"By Kami, I do." Deidara leaned down and loomed over Sasori. Sasori felt like he was going to loose this battle and be on bottom. Oh, if you know Sasori, that's not gonna happen. He flipped around so Deidara was on bottom.

"Danna!" Deidara whined. "Why am I on bottom?"

"Because I put you there." Sasori smirked but that soon faded when Deidara flipped.

"Now you're on bottom, because I put you there, un." Deidara bent down and licked Sasori's neck, planning on marking Sasori his but said redhead rolled them over again. They ended up on the floor with a loud 'thud'. The bed was only so wide, it could take only so many flipps and rolls.

"Ouch." Sasori rubbed the back of his head. When he pulled his hand back he grabbed Deidara's head to give him a kiss. "Are you al- Holy shit!" Sasori pulled away.

"Wh-what's the matter, un?" Sasori looked at his bloodied palm. "I thought you were a damned puppet, un! You can't bleed!"

"Well I can't, but you can!" Sasori jumped up and pulled Deidara to his feet. Deidara grabbed a shirt of his and held it to the back of his head.

"KAKUZU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Sasori yelled as he set Deidara on his bed. Kakuzu casually walked in.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, y'know…just felt like talking. Felt like we haven't been talking as much as we should. So yeah…GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP!"

"Calm down. What happened?"

"He's fucking _bleeding_!" Sasori shouted. Kakuzu was shocked.

"Wait…how, uh, why?" Deidara sighed.

"Who. Gives. A. Fuck?" Deidara worried out of his mind. He never saw Sasori like this. Never.

"Just show me where you're hurt." Deidara pulled his white sculpting t-shirt away from his head. Said blonde hissed in pain as it peeled away from the open wound. Kakuzu looked at the blood covered shirt. "How the…? Deidara…are you ok?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just fucking dripping blood all over Sasori's bed for fun!" Deidara stood and crashed to the floor before the other two could catch him. Sasori helped Deidara up and Kakuzu rushed out of the room to get everything he needed. Deidara leaned onto Sasori to keep himself up.

Kakuzu came back with bandages, antiseptic, cloths to clean with the antiseptic, and some aspirin. He set the things up around Deidara after Sasori let him sit down. "This'll sting."

"Just do it, un. Pain is pain, un, it's not like I'm gonna die." Sasori held his hand out to Deidara and he took it. When Kakuzu dabbed the antiseptic on Deidara's wound the blonde gripped Sasori's hand so hard that it would've almost broke his bones. But it didn't…he could barely feel it.

_I could've sworn! I thought that I reversed it! Damn, damn, DAMN! It sped up! This is great…wonderful!_

Sasori's mind swam, he was going to be his art, but he didn't want that now. He wanted to be with Deidara. He wanted to be with Deidara forever and die together. He wanted to be human. His humanity was slipping away though. His heart clenched. He somewhat appreciated it though, he was feeling. Even though it was hurt, he knew there wasn't much left of it.

"Sasori-danna, un? Yoo-hoo? Heeellllooo?" Deidara waved his hand in front of Sasori's face. Sasori was brought from his thoughts. Deidara was now just sitting Indian-Style whilst Kakuzu was healing his head.

"There, shouldn't be more than a scar." Kakuzu said as he stood and gathered his things.

"Thank you, Kakuzu, un" Kakuzu just nodded as he left the room. The stitched man left the door open and they heard Hidan's voice of all others.

"'Kuzu! What were you doing in there?"

"Deidara had a head injury, no big deal." They heard a loud 'thud' and things scatter across the floor. They soon saw Hidan rush in front of the doorway.

"Blondie, you ok?" Hidan just walked in, without invitation. "Nice goin' Fucker." Hidan said poking at the small wound that would heal within days, thanks to Kakuzu. "Does it hurt?" Hidan asked as he continuously poked at it.

"Now that you keep _poking_ it, yeah." Deidara's head was pushed forward with every poke. "Do you mind not poking it?"

"Fine." Hidan stepped away and set down in front of the two partners. "So, were you guys fucking?" He asked that as if he were saying 'How was your mission?'.

"HIDAN!" Deidara chucked a pillow at said Jashinist's face.

"Well? Can you blame me?" Deidara looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes! I can!" Deidara whacked Hidan with his other pillow. Hidan took the other one that was previously thrown at him and attacked Deidara.

"Like that, Fucker?" Hidan continuously pounded the pillow into Deidara. With the last hit Deidara poofed away. "Eh? Where? Deidara?" Hidan was fiercely pounded on the head by another pillow wielder. The Jashinist turned around only to be tackled by Deidara.

"STOP THIS!" Both, Deidara and Hidan, whipped their heads to the doorway. They straightened up. "I cannot understand how my followers can be like this!" The wispy, dark figure of Leader was glaring at them.

_Damn, he's good._ Hidan thought. _Always shows up during fun._

"I was just here to talk to Sasori and Deidara about their mission. As for you, Hidan, I don't know why you're here. You look like complete fools, stand up." Hidan and Deidara did so. "Not only do you look like complete fools but you are." Wait. Their leader never insulted them in such a manner. "You actually believe that I'm Leader!" Kisame poofed back to his blue self.

"Kisame-Bastard! How nice of you to be a jackass!" Hidan chucked a pillow at Kisame.

"How about this, GET OUT!" Sasori yelled. "Now, if you don't mind." Sasori pushed Hidan and Kisame out of the door.


End file.
